


Виновные

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Crossover, Detectives, Drama, Gen, M/M, Private Investigators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Kudos: 1





	Виновные

Они ебались прямо на его глазах — без всякого стыда.  
Как будто не видели, что за компьютером в комнате сидел вообще-то он, Майкл. Что это его комната, его дом, в конце концов!   
А они являлись без приглашения — возникали из ниоткуда, тяжелые, сильные, плотные — два крепких спортивных мужика с крепкими спортивными задницами. И что-то словно вспыхивало между ними в темной комнате, где горел голубым мертвенным светом монитор Майкла.   
Их притягивало магнитом, они стискивали крепкие медвежьи объятия — и если бы вздумали подраться, переломали бы всю мебель в доме.   
Но они не дрались — они драли друг друга.  
Страстно, жадно, и им не надоедало.  
Генри Томпсон и Керим Асад.

Майкл понимал, что у него едет крыша. Что в реальности он один в комнате и в целом доме. Виноваты таблетки и энергетики, которые он мешает, чтобы продержаться одни сутки, вторые, третьи и еще сутки, и еще немного.

У него просто едет крыша.  
Виновата усталость и недосып.  
И таблетки, да.  
Он слишком долго пялится в монитор, он слишком много на себя взял, он слишком долго не разговаривал ни с кем вслух.  
Он нестабилен. Под веки словно песка насыпали и от вкуса колы на языке уже тошнит — но ему надо продержаться еще немного. 

Потому что у него уже больше не было сил просить прощения. Уговаривать. Обещать и клясться.  
Он больше не мог вынести это чувство вины — перед всеми, кого любил и подвел.  
Ему нужно было забыться, забыть. Работа сутками без сна и отдыха — лучший способ.   
Но дьявол вас побери, почему он видел именно Генри и Керима? Почему именно они пришли делать ему больно? Еще больнее, чем есть.  
— Сгиньте, суки! — орал Майкл и швырял пустой банкой из под энергетика. Та падала, не долетев.   
И Керим, довольно ухмылялся, оглядываясь на оклик.

***  
После того, как Майклу пришлось рассказал Элисон, как именно умерла его мама — что Майкл ее убил передозировкой — все было кончено.   
После того, как Генри заставил рассказать.  
Элисон уехала. И это было правильно, она бы все равно никогда не осталась в этом городе — даже ради Майкла.  
Но Генри, Генри-то как раз остался.  
И это оказалось больнее всего.  
«Ты мне как сын, Майкл», — горели в мессенджере слова.  
Иди ты к черту, Генри Томпсон! Гори в аду! Ты мне жизнь поломал!   
Майклу хотелось орать это в лицо своему бывшему опекуну.   
Но он стискивал зубы и молчал. Не отзывался на телефонные звонки, игнорировал сообщения в их общем чате.  
Первые сутки тупо ревел, как маленький мальчик, которого бросили. И не кто-нибудь, а самый любимый человек в этом городе — наравне с маленькой Хейли.   
Тот, кому Майкл безгранично доверял.   
И который предал его, выбросил за порог своей жизни — потому что Майкл оказался не таким милым и хорошим, как хотелось бы.

Ну и к черту, сказал Майкл на вторые сутки.   
Ты мне не нужен, Генри Томпсон, — что-то в области сердца защемило горько и отчаянно. — Ты мне не нужен. Мне не нужно слышать от тебя: «Ты молодец, Майк. Ты крут, парень, башка у тебя варит. Да ты просто гений, Майк. Что бы я без тебя делал? Мой пацан. Мой Майкл».  
Мне все это больше не нужно.  
Майк не сомневался: если будет повторять это постоянно, то и сам поверит в свои слова. Обязательно поверит.  
Катись к черту, Генри Томпсон. Ты мне не нужен.

Майк больше не хотел ничего, что напоминало бы ему о Томпсонах. И уж, конечно, больше никаких идей поступить в полицейскую академию, чтобы быть копом как Генри.  
Он хакер, он рабочая лошадка даркнета, мастер паучьих сетей, невидимости и взлома. Он нарушает закон, а не защищает его.   
Значит, так тому и быть.  
Следовало снова приниматься за работу.

Он все откладывал из-за того расследования с похищениями девочек — чтобы вытащить Ге... В общем, он откладывал несколько недель все заказы, которые успел нахватать, и теперь дедлайн наступал на горло.   
Но способ выкрутиться и все успеть был: таблетки и энергетики.  
Никогда не подводил. Были дни, когда Майкл забрасывался ими и работал до пяти суток кряду, задремывая иногда минут на пятнадцать перед монитором. А потом в него словно вгоняли иглу, он вскакивал — и снова превращался в виртуального бога сетей.   
Бессонного, сосредоточенного, страшного. 

Только вот мерз почему-то больше обычного. Тремор проходил по всему телу, превращая его в кисель. И Майкл спасался тем, что надевал две майки и два худи — один на другой. И сидел в темноте, с опущенными жалюзи, одетый в защитный слой, один за другим, и все равно — иногда ему было так плохо, как будто холод и отчаяние выжрали всю душу.

Но хуже всего, что эти суки ебались у него прямо на глазах.  
Они пришли на третий день. Майкл увидел их вместе уже через пару часов, как Генри прислал сообщение: «Меня не будет несколько дней. Уезжаю с Керимом, ты его знаешь. Напишу как вернусь». И меньше чем через минуту еще одно: «Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо».  
В ад катись, Генри Томпсон, — с уже привычной угрюмостью подумал Майк. Ему было абсолютно некогда.

А потом он оглянулся через плечо на какое-то движение у стены.  
И увидел их.  
Они стояли у стены — оба голые, крепкие. Смуглый Керим, чуть более гибкий и тонкий, чем бывший боксер Генри, и именно Керим ебал Генри. Тот выгнулся, широко расставив ноги. Уперся ладонями в стену и с рыком подавался навстречу Кериму.  
Майк онемел — и почувствовал, как кровь хлынула к щекам. Наконец-то ему стало жарко.

И эти двоим тоже было очень жарко — они зажигали на полную катушку, два медведя, от объятий которых кости трещат.   
То Керим, стоя на коленях, самозабвенно заглатывал здоровый бордовый член Генри. То Генри елозил щекой по полу, подставляя ему задницу, раскрытую, розовую от шлепков.   
Они появлялись из ниоткуда и исчезали в никуда. Могли кончить у него на глазах, содрогаясь от оргазма. Могли только начать ебаться, а потом, как сквозь землю провалиться...

Майкл понимал, понимал, что у него глюки.  
Устал, пережрал таблеток.  
В конце концов, он никогда не смотрел гей-порно, просто в голову это не приходило, если не считать случайных фильмов по телевизору, где все было до крайности стыдливо. Но он знал откуда у него эти картинки — читал в школе творения Элисон и других девчонок, все эти истории про Гарри и Драко, про Тони и Стива, и многих других. И местами откровенно ржал, хотя и никогда не признавался, а иногда представлял все очень ярко — у него всегда было живое воображение. Он читал, чтобы понять, почему это нравится девочкам — анализировал, думал, делал выводы. Научился неплохо разбираться в списках предупреждений и в рейтингах. Но сам никогда на такое не дрочил, даже в голову это не приходило.   
И вдруг — Генри и Керим. Причем на жесткую эн-це семнадцать, от которой волоски на руках дыбом. И они делают это как в тех самых рассказах — без смазки, без презервативов, без дурных запахов, всегда кончают одновременно и никогда не устают.

Это глюки.  
Майкл стискивал зубы и опускал глаза к монитору.  
Но, бля, он слышал, как эти двое возятся у стены и стонут в две глотки.

***

В третьем часу ночи высветилось сообщение:  
«Сможешь найти адрес Эрвина Финча?»  
Майк весь подобрался.

Конечно, он знал, кто такой Эрвин Финч. Местная звезда, местная знаменитость — настоящий маньяк-убийца.   
Не из Олл Фактори — из городка на пятьдесят миль южнее, Гринвуда. Тоже та еще провинция.  
Именно об Эрвине Финче Майкл и подумал, когда во время похищения Саманты Новак задался вопросом: а нет ли пропавших девочек в других городах? 

Тогда он перерыл все источники, до которых можно дотянуться. Об Эрвине Финче писали много — не только пресса штата, но и большие федеральные издания.   
Он нашел — и пропавших девочек, и самого маньяка. Абсолютно сумасшедший как гласил вердикт судебной экспертизы. 

Майкл тогда долго вглядывался в фотографии. Маленький жалкий напуганный человечек с безумным взглядом. Волосы всклокочены, под носом пузырится от слез. И не поверишь, что он так жестоко мучил и убивал своих жертв.   
Полицейские снимки с мест преступлений ужасали.   
Этот урод не только избивал и насиловал девушек. Он буквально распинал их — заматывал руки ноги жесткой бечевой и даже колючей проволокой, и бросал еще живыми умирать. Одну девушку нашли в колодце, где она погибла от жажды. Другая мучительно висела на плетне заброшенной фермы, истекая кровью. И страдания ее длились несколько дней.   
Вот какой жуткий человек был Эрвин Финч.  
А ведь по нему и не скажешь. Мимо пройдешь и не заметишь. Да еще, пожалуй, пожалеешь такого убогого.

Майкл тогда много размышлял, мог ли этот подонок взяться за старое.  
Его судили, признали невменяемым. Он провел в психиатрической лечебнице пять лет, а дальше его следы терялись.   
Майкл тогда был абсолютно уверен, что нашел того, кто убил Теда Барнса и похитил Саманту Новак. Все сходилось: ему нужна была новая жертва для издевательств, а парень был лишним свидетелем, мешал.   
Майклу повезло — ну как повезло, он взломал базу психиатрической больницы, — и нашел его семью. Неподалеку от Олл Фактори жила его дочь Тиана. Когда отца арестовали, ей было пятнадцать. Сейчас она была ровесницей Майка, и судя по редким фотографиям в сети — хмурой и неприветливой.

Майкл с ней не разговаривал. Сидел в машине, следил за ее домом, воображая себя крутым копом. Но когда увидел ее заостренное злое усталое личико, сразу понял: ничего она ему не скажет. За эти годы она научилась отбиваться от журналистов, зевак и искателей справедливости.   
А ведь ее папаша и ей поломал жизнь, — подумал тогда невпопад Майкл. — Все, что он натворил, тянется за ней тенью. Вряд ли у нее есть подруги или какой-нибудь парень. В пятнадцать лет она узнала, что ее отец — чокнутый маньяк, и все это узнали.   
Сколько раз ей орали в лицо:   
— Грязная сука!   
— Отродье убийцы!  
— Чтобы ты сдохла так же, как умирали наши дочери!  
Нет, Тиана Финч ему ничего не скажет. Ни слова не произнесет. Да и о чем ей откровенничать с незнакомым парнем? 

Майк следил за ней пару дней, пока она наконец не привела его к старому дому на окраине. Тиана пробыла там пару часов — втащила пакеты с продуктами, починила развалившуюся наружную раму, крепко, по-мужски, забив гвозди. И уехала.  
Майкл сидел в машине с пересохшим горлом. Теперь он был уверен в том, что Тиана — сообщница отца. И где бы тот ни находился, сейчас она помогает держать ему в плену Саманту. Похищенная девушка там, в доме. Майкл может спасти ее. Даже если придется схватиться насмерть с обезумевшим маньяком.  
Майкл достал биту из багажника и направился к дому.

Он ни на что не надеялся, когда постучал в дверь.  
Но дребезжащий голос за ней обрадованно спросил:  
— Снова ты, Тианни? Что-то забыла?  
И дверь открылась.  
Майкл увидел седого изможденного человека — фактически старика. Тот так испугался, что у него задрожала челюсть. Он не мог ни бежать, ни защищаться. Ему явно это даже в голову не приходило.  
Он стоял и трясся — в ужасе от незнакомого парня, перепуганный до усрачки.  
Он был таким жалким... этот маньяк Эрвин Финч.  
Что бы там ни делали в психушке, но, похоже, досталось ему крепко. 

Майкл вошел, даже не спрашивая разрешения. Весь дом состоял из кухни и единственной жилой комнаты. Может, Тиана и старалась поддерживать порядок, но здесь жил одинокий старик, который проливал чай на стол, ронял на пол еду, а потом топтал ее, шаркая ногами в войлочных тапках. Который забывал помыться и забывал вовремя переодеться.   
— Вы... вы... не надо... — семенил за ним старик. — Мои таблетки... я их принимаю... я принимаю... Не надо!  
Он схватил таблетки со стола, как спасение. Банка загремела в руках.   
— Я пью их! — Финч судорожно крутил крышку, готовый показать, как именно пьет. Майклу стало нехорошо. Этот дом не был ничем похож на тот, где он жил с мамой и Хейли, и все же... Какое-то беспросветное отчаяние комком застряло в горле.  
— Не пугайся, дед, — сказал Майк. — Не бойся, я сейчас уйду. Ты только покажи, где у тебя подвал?  
— Подвал, — с облегчением выдохнул Финч, потом снова напрягся: — Нету подвала, господи, подвала нету! Его нет!   
Он был в таком ужасе, что не сумел угодить, что тоненько заплакал, боязливо зажимая рот рукой. В больнице явно не одобряли, когда пациенты плачут.

Он убивал ни в чем неповинных девчонок жестоко, бесчеловечно, он все это заслужил, — напомнил себе Майк.   
Бита неприятно оттягивала руку. Словно давила: раскрои ему череп, прикончи эту дрянь. Ну или хотя бы разнеси телик!  
Но Майк лишь крепче сжал рукоять — сдерживаясь.

Майкл обошел дом, проверил доски — хоть это был бессмысленно. Еще раз попытался поговорить с Финчем, но тот даже не понимал, о чем его спрашивают. Тиана ухаживала за безнадежно больным человеком, настоящей развалиной.  
И снова Майкл почувствовал ненужную неправильную жалость. Он очень хорошо знал, что это такое, — и когда на йоту нет надежды на просвет.

А на следующий день нашли Саманту — мертвую, красивую.  
И было понятно, что Эрвин Финч не причем.

Майкл не стал ни о чем рассказывать Генри — ни о поездке в Гринвуд, ни о встрече с маньяком лицом к лицу.   
И выводы тоже оставил при себе.  
Эрвин Финч бы не стал бальзамировать тело, переодевать в белое платье и делать все остальное, чтобы девушка выглядела как живая. Его жертвы умирали в грязи и изувеченные.  
Не тот стиль.

И чем дальше, тем больше Майкл убеждался, что в Олл Фактори действует не одинокий «серийник». Их должно быть двое.  
Их и было двое.

***

И вот когда все закончилось, когда Дейл Харви, на чьей совести смерть двух девчонок, прострелил себе башку, а его сообщник Фредерик Солт метался в тесной камере федеральной тюрьмы, — вот теперь юзер с ником Даркбой спрашивал точный адрес убийцы из Гринвуда.   
Словно намекал: я знаю, что ты делал месяц назад. Куда ты ездил. Зачем.

Майкл помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
Первым порывом было послать написавшего к чертовой матери. У него не было ни настроения, ни желания играть в чужие игры.  
Он вообще завязал с расследованиями. Не его это дело. Не его стезя.  
Он не достоин, так считает Генри. И вообще, Майкл сам убийца — родную мать прикончил.   
Его место в тюрьме рядом с Солтом. Будет им о чем поплакаться друг другу, о да...  
Майку вдруг стало смешно. Он действительно представил себя и Солта в одной камере. Даже костерили бы Генри одними и теми же словами.  
— Сучара Томпсон! Принципиальный, ишь, выискался! Меня, мальца, не пожалел!   
Майк расхохотался. В темной комнате звук отдался неприятным эхом. 

В горле тут же запершило, и Майк дотянулся до банки энергетика. Она была почти пуста, едва на один глоток хватило. Когда только успел выпить?  
Он ждал, что Генри скажет: «Поберег бы сердце, пацан!».  
Но Генри молчал, и Майк осторожно покосился в угол. Там никого не было.   
Ушли.  
То есть, не ушли, а пропали.  
Их и не было, напомнил Майк себе. Не было.   
Просто я — дурак. Вижу того, чего нет. Кого нет.

«Поможешь?» — жалобно мигнул Даркбой.

Майк знал этого парня.   
Конечно, он проверял всех, с кем связывался в поисках заработка.   
Прежде всего, ему совсем не улыбалось, чтобы одним не самым прекрасным днем его повязали какие-нибудь ушлые агенты из АНБ. Начнут со штрафа из-за использования нелегального софта, а закончат судом по обвинению в шпионаже в пользу Мексики или Таиланда. А потом Майкл и сам не хотел бы вписаться в какую-нибудь историю вроде той, когда один местный интернет-гуру всего лишь помог анониму взломать электронную почту его девушки, а закончилось все кровавым побоищем. Чувак перестрелял всю семью своей подруги, убив даже ее собаку, мелкую ушастую чихуахуа.   
Поэтому Майкл проверял. Заказы брал только у тех, о ком имел хоть какое-то представление.   
И Даркбоя, конечно, тоже проверил, когда тот появился на теневом форуме — наивный новичок, который фонил своим ай-пи где только ни попадя.  
Оказался земляк, живет неподалеку. В считанные минуты Майкл узнал его имя и адрес, собрал всю информацию, связанную с ним, которая нашлась в сети. 

Для Даркбоя Призрак был крутым чуваком — приходит из ниоткуда, уходит в никуда.   
Всемогущий цифровой мститель в белой маске Гая Фокса.

Для Призрака — Даркбой поначалу был тот еще неудачник. Обычный хиккан — ни работы, ни подружки. Школу закончил кое-как и с тех пор живет на случайные заработки в Интернете. Но зато его отец — Майкл тогда чуть не присвистнул, как тесен мир! — оказался священником в Приходе Святых Даров. Чуть позже выяснилось, что именно туда ходил исповедоваться Дейл Харви, хотя само по себе это не так удивительно. Единственная католическая церковь на округу, куда еще мог пойти католик?   
А кроме того — Майк нахмурился, когда узнал — когда-то у Даркбоя была маленькая сестренка, Сесиль. В семь лет она пропала без вести — вышла на улицу погулять с подружками и исчезла. Больше ее никто никогда не видел. Ее маленький сиреневый рюкзачок позже нашли в лесном ручье. Но больше — никаких следов.  
Жива ли, нет ли... 

Майк тогда едва дождался утра, чтобы позвонить Дженни, приемной матери Хейли, и еще раз с облегчением услышать, что все хорошо. И послушать, как малышка лепечет в трубку. Выговаривала слова она все еще с трудом, но Майк был так счастлив ее слышать, что гулил и лепетал в ответ. И в трубке раздавался звонкий детский смех.

После этого Призрак взял Даркбоя под свой негласный патронаж. 

Это не потому, — хмуро говорил себе Призрак, — что у него, Майкла, сестренка жива и у нее все хорошо. А этот парень так и не оправился от своей потери. А потому что Даркбой, хоть и выбрал понтовый ник, тот еще лопух. Кто-то же должен за ним присматривать.  
Как когда-то Генри начал присматривать за Майклом.  
Только на тот момент Майк помнил себя суровым подростком, который видел всякое. В том числе, и ухажеров матери, которые пытались то подкупить, то запугать его, угрюмого тощего пацана. Никому из них он не верил — зная, что может положиться только на себя. И за своим опекуном он не бегал с восторженным скулежом. Генри пришлось постараться, чтобы завоевать его привязанность.  
А сын священника — так и остался овца овцой.   
Наивным барашком, которого растят, холят и лелеют, чтобы зарезать к Пасхе. Сразу видно, рос этот кудрявый ягненочек в любящей семье — словно из рекламной картинки. Не знал, что мир за пределами божьей отары бывает жесток и очень даже несправедлив. А когда Бог не спас, не отвел беду, ягненок взбунтовался, объявил себя паршивой овцой, но по сути... все так же искал пастыря, который укажет ему настоящий, правильный путь.  
И к Призраку ринулся сразу, стоило только поманить — наивный кудрявый баранчик.

Майкл едва не сгорал от невольного стыда, что хакает чужую невинность, когда, словно невзначай, скинул Даркбою программу: сам разработал, поставь, она тебя защитит от вторжений, спрячет твои следы в сети. Будешь с ней такой же крутой взломщик, как я.   
И этот наивный лопушок, даже не усомнившись ни капли, радостно установил ее — и тем самым подставил Майклу все свое нежное розовое брюшко и вручил нож: режь меня до самых кишочков.   
И Майк взрезал.   
Выпотрошил до самого донышка, вызнал все маленькие жалкие ягнячьи секреты, установил программу защиты и программу слежения — чтобы если эта овца полезет пастись на чужих лугах, Майкл будет знать и отведет беду.   
Логи всех разговоров отправлялись в облачное хранилище Майка, и время от времени он их проглядывал — чтобы быть уверенным, что его барашек не пытается расшибить лоб о новые ворота.  
Жизнь сына священника была до предела тихой, замкнутой.   
С отцом после смерти сестры не ладилось — хотя тот просил, умолял, рыдал. 

_Поговори со мной, сынок, мне тяжело. Мне снится наша маленькая девочка. Я так скучаю по нашей семье, сынок.  
Найди себе нормальную работу. Начни нормальную жизнь.   
В чем я виноват перед тобой? Я все сделаю.   
Бедная Сесиль, наша малышка!_

Читать все это было непросто.   
Майкл бесился: баран тупой, ну, у тебя нормальная семья, что тебе еще надо?! Пообщайся с отцом по-человечески, а не это блеяние в чате: м-м-м, мнэ-э-э, угу. Да хоть исповедь к своему отцу сходи! Неужели ты не видишь, что он тебя любит?!

А на краю экрана мерцала иконка Генри.

Генри писал:  
Майк, ты в порядке?   
И на следующий день, так и не дождавшись ответа:  
Как у тебя дела, Майк?  
И через день снова:  
Напиши мне, Майк. Волнуюсь за тебя, парень.

И Майк не знал, что делать — порывался удалить, мьютил, чтобы не раздражал. Набирал ответ — злые обидные слова — и снова стирал.  
Он, Майкл Хоуп, взрослый мужик. Он не будет устраивать истерик как избалованный подросток. Ему все равно. Он отлично справляется.  
Он не плачет по ночам в подушку: как ты мог так со мной поступить, Генри! Я ведь просил, я так просил тебя!   
Наивный щеночек, уверенный а том, что его уж никогда не пнут по мягкому пузичку, не распотрошат — до самого сердца.

И он угрюмо молчал — и возвращался к чужим логам дальше.

«Слушай, дело серьезное, у меня там», — нервничал Даркбой. И не дописал, что у него «там».  
«Адрес Эрвина Финча? — лениво откликнулся Призрак наконец. — Того самого, что ли? Ладно, найду. Много времени не займет».

Он быстро листал логи.   
Стелла — бывшая. Милая, наверное, но Майкл сейчас оценить не мог. Его глаза были выжжены тем, как Керим заламывает Генри у стены. И яйца ломило от того, как Генри прогибался под Керимом. Так что, извини, Стелла.  
Карл — та еще лама. Называет себя журналистом, а кое-как перебивается тем, что возит контрабанду из Мексики. Ладно, хоть не наркоту. Была бы какая-нибудь дрянь, Майкл натравил бы на него полицию без всякой жалости.  
И пусть в суде рассказывает, как он копит деньги на то, чтобы жить вместе с маленькой дочкой. Отец года, мать его.  
Стоп. А это что?   
Тиана Финч?!  
«Отвали от меня.   
Мой отец невиновен. Он очень болен.   
Просто отвали.   
Я же сказала, он пьет свои таблетки. Он неопасен и никогда не был опасен. Не помню, как называются.   
Голубые, я же сказала, что они голубые, эти таблетки.   
Даже не смей приближаться к его дому. Я вернусь в город, и яйца тебе оторву».

Майкл вспомнил, как дрожала баночка в руках Финча, как он пытался ее открыть. Показать: вот, вот мои таблетки. И пока Майк пытался добиться от него хоть какого-нибудь вразумительного ответа, Финч все же сумел раскрутить.  
Таблетки — Майк помнил отлично — были белые.  
Тиана не знает, что пьет ее отец? Откуда тогда взялись голубые?

Майкл почувствовал, как в нем просыпается — нет, не азарт, скорее, инстинкт ищейки.   
Та самая хватка, за которую хвалил его Генри: молодец, Майк, шаришь.  
И которая, как думал, Майк, угасла безвозвратно — когда Генри... когда Генри.  
Майк заморгал — монитор слепил.

Еще два лога были девственно пусты. Чисты, как свежевыпавший снег — которого в Олл Фактори не бывает даже самый суровой зимой.  
Но снег выпал. И теперь перед Майклом сияли два нетронутых лога.  
Проверка на скорую руку показала: чаты зашифрованы, сообщения исчезают сразу после прочтения. Восстановить нельзя.  
Майкл покрутился на стуле туда-сюда.  
Он был заинтригован.  
Поднялся, дошел до кухни. Свет включать не стал.  
За окном непроглядная темень. Олл Фактори спит. А за пятьдесят миль отсюда отважный ягненочек просит адрес ужасного маньяка Эрвина Финча.  
Что, тоже решил навестить его?  
Старый священник не был готов остаться в Гринвуде — где пропала его маленькая дочь. Но его сын — остался. Рядом с Эрвином Финчем. Словно чего-то ждал...

Майк подхватил рукой сразу пять банок энергетика, прижал к груди и поволок к ноутбуку.  
«Держи адрес», — написал он ягненочку.   
Сон как рукой сняло. Керим с Генри могли хоть на потолке ебаться.  
Майкл искал способ, как обойти шифрование в тех самых белых невинных чатах.

*** 

Он не понял, куда пропали остаток ночи и день. Когда отошел в очередной раз поссать, то понял, что за окном ванной комнаты темень полная. Майк как будто попал в какое-то безвременья, где не было солнца.  
Только свет монитора. И тьма за спиной.  
И легкая горечь на языке — когда таблетка растворяется в пузырьках со вкусом колы.

Шли четвертые сутки без сна. Очередная триада закончилась. И в какой-то момент Майка просто начало срубать.   
Он не помнил, как добрел до кровати. Просто упал и сквозь сон почувствовал, как постель рядом мягко прогибается.  
Генри лег рядом. И Майкл просто не мог не уткнуться в него — такого большого и родного. 

Пах Генри, как всегда, только что выкуренной сигаретой. Вот откуда, почему — как такое вообще возможно, если ты всего лишь глюк, Генри?  
Тот не ответил. Просто обнял Майкла одной рукой, притянул к себе еще ближе, а другой — полез в его штаны.   
Так привычно и ловко взялся за член Майкла, словно делал это не в первый раз. Сразу стало жарко, даже душно — в двух майках и двух худи.  
— Какая же ты блядина, — простонал Майк, чувствуя, как наливается его член кровью, становится тяжелым.   
Как удивительно здорово, ощущать себя в руках Генри — широких и шершавых.   
Как хочется двигать бедрами, елозить хером в ладони Генри.   
Чтобы тот наконец приласкал его, а не просто держал, будто взвешивал достоинство — достаточно ли Майкл взрослый, чтобы его можно было трахнуть?   
— Мне почти двадцать, Генри, — простонал Майк. — Ну сколько можно меня мучить?   
Генри снова не ответил. Он был таким болтливым рядом с Керимом, говорил с ним, как и полагается с равным, шутил и обнимал. Неистово трахался, упираясь в стену руками. Насаживался на крупный бордовый хрен Керима и выл от этого как последняя сучка.   
А рядом с Майком превращался в тряпичного мишку — слишком домашнего и уютного, чтобы думать о сексе. 

— Тебе бы поспать, Майки, — пробормотал Генри. Он продолжал разминать член Майка неторопливо, как тренер плечи своего любимчика перед стартом.  
— Уснешь тут с вами, ебливые сучары, — проворчал Майк.   
В реальности ему бы и в голову не пришло сказать такое своему бывшему опекуну. В реальности он всегда старался быть лучше — начитанный, умный, воспитанный мальчик. Но сейчас он очень устал. И мог говорить все, что думает. Он у себя дома, в конце концов. А Томпсон — всего лишь надоедливый глюк.  
— Так ты хочешь к нам, взрослым? — удивился Генри. Он обвел большим пальцем головку члена — раз, второй. Нежненько, едва ощутимо.   
И так же, на кончиках пальцев, погладил Майка по щеке.   
А потом чуть сжал ладонь, и Майк кончил ярко — и постыдно быстро. Как какая-нибудь школьная сопля при первой дрочке.

Он лежал на кровати один. Одна рука в штанах, другой трогает себя за лицо.  
И никакого Генри рядом.  
Майк почувствовал недетскую обиду — так Генри его еще не обламывал.

И срубился окончательно.

***

_Henry Thompson: Мне тут сказали, что в пустой дом Финча кто-то вломился. Вроде ничего не взяли, что означает, что это были не бездомные. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь?  
DarkBoy: Кто-то вломился? Не может быть!  
Henry Thompson: Не играй в эти игры, сынок.  
Henry Thompson: У тебя нет шансов.  
Henry Thompson: Помнишь, что я говорил про умников?  
DarkBoy: Нет.  
Henry Thompson: Ладно.  
Henry Thompson: Я надеюсь, что ты действительно не имеешь к этому отношения. И помни — если что, звони в полицию. Тебе помогут._

Майк, сонный — хоть спички в глаза вставляй — с горячим кипятком в кружке, просматривал все, что скопилось в переписках Даркбоя, пока Призрак полсуток был в беспамятстве.  
Даже на почетной пенсии Генри был в своем репертуаре — если что, обращайся в полицию, сынок, там тебе помогут.   
Да, Генри, да.   
Твоя полиция очень помогла, когда тебя чуть не засадили за убийства, которые ты не совершал.

А Даркбой время не терял.   
Сам к Финчу поехать не рискнул, но отправил на разведку свою ламу. Карл долго красочно расписывал, как ловко он проник в чужой дом. Ничего и никого не нашел — Финча не было.  
Майклу показалось это невероятным. Старик был не в том состоянии, чтобы сбежать. Разве что Тиана увезла, почуяв неладное, когда сын священника начал стучаться к ней в мессенджер каждый день. Но когда бы она успела — она же уехала из города по делам, сама об этом написала Даркбою.  
А Финч тем временем исчез.  
Да еще и свои голубенькие не прихватил, без которых не может.

«Забери его таблетки, — настаивал Даркбой в переписке с Карлом. — Это улика!»   
Майкл читал это сквозь фейспалм — просыпаясь от абсурда происходящего быстрее, чем от обожженного кипятком языка.   
Улика, которую таким вот образом забрали с места возможного преступления, перестает быть достоверной уликой. Генри об этом говорил и не раз, когда комментировал — ну как комментировал, скорее, глумился над процедуралами.   
«Все эти протоколы, инструкции, отчеты — не потому что копам так нравится заполнять бумажки, Майки. Скажу по секрету, это никому не нравится. Но это потому, что любой адвокат растерзает обвинение — пользуясь, что мы не с теми приседаниями взяли на экспертизу очередное говно. Сериалов про то, как копы поймали подонков много, а сколько сериалов про то, что суд посадил этих подонки лет так на сто пятьдесят каждого? Вот то-то же. И если твой капитан будет орать на тебя: „Мне нужны улики, блядь!“, дело вовсе не в том, что он капризный засранец».

Может, написать ему? Не про эти двух оленей, которые пытаются играть в частных детективов и все портят, а просто.   
Типа, привет, Генри, как дела, когда вернешься, я скучаю. Безумно скучаю по тебе. По нам с тобой. Возвращайся. 

«Мы проверили 50% территории, — методично писал в своем отчете Керим. — Осталось еще 50».  
Конец связи.   
У мужика вообще не было никакого воображения. Или желания изображать из себя более крутого перца, чем он есть. С аватарки на Майкла смотрели красивые карие глаза — чем-то они с Генри были похожи. И это бесило Майкла еще сильнее. Потому что он был похож на Генри — как мышь на кабана. Вообще, ничего общего.  
«Ты мне как сын, Майк»  
Да пошел ты к черту, Генри.

Снова лог с Томпсоном.

_DarkBoy: Вы говорили, что Финча сдал доктор Александр Харлоу.  
Henry Thompson: Позвонил и сказал, что его пациент соответствует профилю того, кого мы ищем. Поступил как порядочный гражданин. Я занят сейчас, парень. Позже.  
DarkBoy: А у вас есть его телефон? А дайте._

Майкл снова утопил в кружке с уже остывшим кипятком свой фейспалм.   
Если это Харлоу практикующий психолог, а он практикующий, судя по тому, что у него есть пациенты, значит, его телефон можно легко найти в онлайн-справочник. Даркбой, ты позоришь меня, юный падаван.  
Интересно, что и Генри, и Керим, оба имели дело с этим ягненочком, но вряд ли догадывались о том, что копают явно в одном направлении. Керим искал кого-то пропавшего на территории города-призрака, а Генри консультировал по делу Эрвина Финча. Поездка с Керимом для него была нечто вроде пикника с квестом. Но Керим и сам не знал, кого или что они ищут — просто должен был отыскать и обыскать место, похожее на место со снимка.  
Майкл замер перед монитором — какая-то смутная догадка зацепилась хвостом за сознание. Но Майк пока никак не мог понять, как ее поддеть и ухватить, чтобы раскрутить.  
День детокса. День пустого кипятка и пустой головы.

Два зашифрованных лога были все так же белы и невинны.

Майкл снова упал на кровать, закутался в плед с головой. Он мерз хуже прежнего.  
Раз работать все равно не может — хоть попробовать отоспаться.  
Но из головы не шел Генри — то, каким вчера увидел его Майкл. Наконец-то рядом — домашним, родным. Таким, каким Майкл всегда его любил.  
И как он сказал эту фразу — Майк запомнил ее отчетливо, словно услышанное наяву:  
— Так ты хочешь к нам, взрослым?  
Понятно, почему Генри так говорит.   
Потому что для него Майкл — все еще «пацанчик», а не взрослый мужик девятнадцати лет. Да и не тянет Майкл на мужика — в отличие от Керима.   
Мелкий, костлявый, ушастый.  
Хакер-задрот против военного наемника.  
Очень смешно.

Все эти разговоры про психологов навели его на простую мысль — ему нужна сублимация. Просто представить себя в сексе с Генри, подрочить на это дело и успокоиться.  
Вот так просто. Только без таблеток и другой отравы.  
Ну, ладно, — сказал себе Майк, — приходите, парни, я готов.

Он ласкал себя холодными сухими руками, постепенно согреваясь. Трогал себя, как это делал в прошлый раз Генри в его полудреме, спокойно и нежно, совсем неторопливо. И он легко мог представить, как Генри его берет, — он же видел такое с Керимом. Это просто фантазия на троих. Но, черт побери, стоило увлечься, как Генри исчезал и оставался только Керим. Майк крепко жмурился, даже в своем угаре боясь точно узнать, кто его хочет трахнуть: тот, кто ему нравится или кого он ненавидит? И не мог, храбрости не хватало. Даже в своем воображении он никак не мог отделить Керима от Генри. Это была какая-то невообразимая хрень, что Майкл кончил, скорее от злости, чем от возбуждения.  
Он лежал, как дурак, со спущенными штанами, размазывая сперму по бумажному носовому платку. И все думал о словах Генри: хочешь стать взрослым, Майки?

И тут до него дошло.

Он сел на кровати. Он хочет быть взрослым — он все еще мальчик со своими обидами на Генри, на его решения, но он уже хочет стать взрослым.  
Именно поэтому он никак не может отделить Керима от Генри. Он, Майкл, и есть этот Керим — взрослый, спокойный, уверенный в себе мужик, который берет ответственность за свои поступки. Не рыдает, не распускает сопли, а берет и решает, даже если сильно накосячил. 

И — Майкл невольно сглотнул — принимает наказание, если нужно.

Он подошел к ноутбуку, что наконец написать: «Генри, я буду ждать тебя. Нужно поговорить.»

И увидел, что белые немые чаты наконец заговорили.

_пожалуйста, помогите, я не знаю, где я!  
пожалуйста, помогите!!!  
он сломал мне ногу.очент больно   
я не  
не убивал твою сестру Сесиль клянусь  
помоги мне  
Я  
Я ничего   
не помню  
мнн нужны мои твблтеки   
пожалуйста_

Второй чат был лаконичен и неумолим:

_Заставь его во всем признаться, сын мой, и я его казню. Он виновен. Возмездие грядет._

***

За эти сутки Генри и Керим успеют найти того, кого искали — несчастного Эрвина Финча, которого пытал священник из католической церкви, потерявший веру в справедливость отец пропавшей маленькой девочки Сесиль.  
За эти сутки Майкл разгадает еще одну загадку, мучившую его, взломает компьютер доктора Харлоу и вытащит на свет его предельно подробные отчеты о том, что это он похищал, мучил и оставлял умирать девочек из Гринвуда.   
Еще одним виновным будет больше.

Но Майкл сумеет это принять. Как взрослый.


End file.
